Picture Of You
by Kang Rae Mi
Summary: Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Eunhyuk dan Sooyoung? Apa Sungmin akan menangis sebelum ia berkencan dengan Donghae? Lalu bagaimana Kyuhyun akan menyelamatkan Sungmin? Drama apa yang sebenarnya mereka mainkan? Akankah ada yang tersakiti?
1. Chapter 1

****Tittle :: Picture Of You

Main Cast :: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin.

Slight :: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk), Choi Siwon, Zhoumi

Annyeong.. Mi kembali membawa fict selingan. hanya selingan, walau masih TBC :D fict yang lain masih dalam penggarapan. mohon di tunggu. Mi banyak acaranya nih :D (sok sibuk) oke, daripada kelamaan, silahkan langsung dibaca.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! NO BASHING!** Gomawo ^^

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

**PICTURE OF YOU**

**CHAPTER 1**

****.

.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

"Kyu!"

Ah, suara itu. Suara indahmu. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengarnya saja, kau sudah berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar. Aku berhenti dan berbalik ke belakang. Aku bisa melihatmu berlari kearahku sambil melambai. Rambut hitam panjangmu yang tergerai begitu saja berkibar seiring langkah kakimu. Kau menerjangku dan memelukku sebentar sebelum memandangku dengan wajah senang dan mata berbinar. Cantik, sama seperti dirimu.

"Kyu, Donghae oppa mengajakku kencan! Sepulang sekolah temani aku belanja, ne?"

Lagi-lagi. Kenapa kau harus mengatakannya dengan wajah berbinar begitu. Dadaku sakit, sesak dan perih. Tubuhku lemas. Aku menggeleng. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Pertama, aku ada kegiatan klub. Dan kedua, aku tidak bisa mengecewakan hatiku. Apa kau tahu aku mencintamu. Bahkan aku tidak yakin kakak laki-lakiku mencintaimu. Salahku membawamu kerumahku saat ia ada di rumah. Sinar wajahmu meredup. Maafkan aku. Aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau. Bahkan jika itu membunuhku. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menemanimu mencari baju untuk berkencan dengan namja seperti kakakku. Kau tahu kakakku seorang yang brengsek. Terlalu banyak yeojya yang dia sakiti. Dan aku tidak mau kau juga termasuk dalam daftar itu.

Mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa aku tidak mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku ingin, sungguh, aku ingin menjadikannya milikku. Hanya saja saat melihat sinar wajahnya saat menceritakan tentang kakakku, aku jadi tidak tega meredupkan sinar itu. bukankah mengorbankan perasaanmu demi orang yang kau cintai itu hal yang baik. Aku akan berusaha menjaga sinarmu walau itu menyakitiku sendiri. Tak masalah bagiku, asalkan kau bahagia.

Kau berbalik pergi setelah aku memberikan alasan bahwa aku ada kegiatan klub. Aku memandang nanar punggungmu yang berjalan menjauhiku dan berbelok di koridor kelasmu. Setelah memastikan kau pergi, aku kembali ke kelasku,

.

.

"Wah, aku salut padamu, Kyu. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku sudah pasti berteriak 'Hei, apa kau tahu aku mencintaimu? Kau lebih pantas bersamaku daripada bersama namja tidak berperasaan sepertinya. Lupakan dia dan jadilah milikku!' begitu." Kata Zhoumi, sahabatku. Sepulang berlatih basket, kami mampir ke kedai ramen dekat sekolah untuk makan sebentar.

"Pantas Henry menolakmu berkali-kali. Caramu saja brutal begitu." Ejek Siwon. Zhoumi sedikit tersedak setelah Siwon mengungkit hubungannya dengan salah seorang adik kelas kami. Sedikit informasi, kekasih Siwon dulu juga salah satu korban Donghae hyung. Jangan tanyakan padaku bagaimana Kibum –kekasih Siwon– bisa mengenal Donghae hyung.

"Aku hanya ingin Sungmin bahagia." Kataku. Ya, nama yeojya yang kusukai adalah Sungmin, lengkapnya Lee Sungmin. Nama yang manis, bukan? Semanis pemiliknya. Siwon menepuk punggungku.

"Aku salut padamu. Bersabarlah, coba buat Sungmin menyukaimu." Saran Siwon.

"Ia hanya menganggapku sahabatnya, Siwon-ah."

Siwon dan Zhoumi menghela nafas. Mereka memang sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Sungmin yang bertepuk sebalah tangan. Tapi beruntung untuk kakakku, Tuhan memberinya otak yang masih waras. Wlaaupun ia dikenal playboy dan ia tidak pernah berniat berhubungan dengan seorang yeojya secara intim. Ia hanya mempermainkan perasaan yeojya-yeojya itu. Bodohnya mereka, walau tahu seberapa buruknya kakakku, mereka masih saja mau mengemis cinta padanya.

Aku melihat arlogiku, sudah hampir pukul enam. Aku berpamitan pulang. Kulajukan motor sport-ku menembus jalanan Seoul. Lampu jalanan berubah merah. Aku berhenti sebentar. Kutolehkan kepalaku kesisi kanan. Aku bisa melihat Donghae hyung bersama dengan seorang yeojya cantik didalam sebuah café. Donghae hyung menggenggam tangan yeojya itu dan wajahnya terlihat senang. Senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Aku terus memperhatikan mereka. Tiba-tiba yeojya itu menghempaskan tangan Donghae hyung dan menampar wajahnya, kemudia pergi keluar café dengan wajah sedih. Sialan, dia pasti baru saja mengakhiri hubungannya dengan yeojya itu. Walau barusaja ditampar, tapi wajah Donghae hyung tidak terlihat menyesal atau sedih. Justru ia malah terlihat…. liar.

Seorang yeojya datang mendekati Donghae hyung dan mengecup pipi Donghae hyung sekilah. Cih, yeojya lain lagi. Dasar, apa ia tidak bosan. Menyakiti perasaan banyak yeojya. Aku menggeram, aku tidak rela Sungmin berakhir seperti yeojya-yeojya itu. Aku tidak rela Sungmin dipermainkan. Tapi aku tidak berani, aku tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanku pada Sungmin. Aku terlalu pengecut.

"Heh, bocah! Mau sampai kapan kau diam disana, hah?" sentak seorang pria tua dari belakang. Aku melihat lampu jalanan. Hijau. Shit! Saking seriusnya melihat Donghae hyung aku jadi mengabaikan jalanan. Akhirnya aku kembali menjalankan motorku. Sialan kau, Hyung. Kau benar-benar harus disadarkan. Sudah terlalu banyak hati yang kau sakiti.

Aku sampai dirumah, tepat saat Appa barusaja datang. Appa sedang berebahkan dirinya disofa ruang tengah. Aku melangkah naik ke kamarku dan mandi. Baru setelah aku mandi dan berpakaian rumah biasa, aku turun untuk makan. Kurasa, Donghae hyung akan pulang malam dan melewatkan makan malam. Perkiraanku salah, tepat saat aku memasuki runag makan, Donghae hyung sudah duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Kapan dia datang, kenapa aku tidak mendengar mobilnya.

"Kyu? Kenapa berdiri disana? Ayo makan." Panggil Umma. Aku melangkah masuk dan duduk di samping Donghae hyung. Wajah Donghae hyung terlihat biasa. Seperti tidak ada hal yang istimewa yang baru saja terjadi. Tentu saja tidak ada, baginya ditampar saat mencampakkan, atau saat menemukan gadis baru untuk dikencani itu merupakan hal yang biasa. Mungkin hal luar biasa baginya adalah jika ada seorang gadis yang mencampakkannya. Yah, kurasa seperti itu.

Kami makan dengan tenang. Selesai makan malam, tidak biasanya Donghae hyung membantu Umma membereskan meja makan. Biasanya ia akan langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk berdandan dan pergi menjemput kekasihnya entah yang ke berapa.

"Kau tidak ada acara malam ini, Hyung?" tanyaku heran.

"Tidak, aku sedang malas keluar." Jawabnya. Tumben. Apakah ia mulai kehabisan stok gadis untuk dikencani?

"Ah, mumpung kau dirumah, bantulah adikmu belajar." Saran Umma. Mungkin jika kakakku bukan seorang playboy akut, mungkin aku akan mengikuti saran Umma. Tapi berhubung kakakku sendiri adalah seorang pemain cinta yang handal, kurasa aku akan menolak saran itu. Bisa saja yang Donghae hyung ajarkan padaku bukan rumus-rumus matematika, melainkan rumus-rumus mencampakan wanita dengan baik dan benar.

"Aniyo, Umma, kurasa tidak perlu. Aku bisa belajar sendiri." Tolakku halus.

"Kau meremahkanku? Sudah, ayo kubantu kau belajar." Donghae hyung menyeretku ke kamar. Well, baiklah, akan kulihat seperti apa isi otak seorang pemain cinta seperti Donghae hyung.

.

.

Perkiraanku salah, ternyata isi otak kakak laki-lakiku tidak seburuk yang kukira. Nyatanya ia bisa mengerjakan soal-soal yang menurut ku lumayan sulit. Hei, jika ia memiliki otak yang cemerlang, kenapa ia menyalahgunakan otaknya itu. Maksudku, apakah ada orang dengan otak sehat senang mempermainkan perasaan wanita? Yah, mungkin ada, contohnya kakaku sendiri. Dunia sudah mulai gila.

Aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasku. Sesekali tanganku membuka-buka buku cetak dengan kasar saat otakku buntu karena tidak menemukan solusi memecahkan soal dari guruku. Donghae hyung asyik mendengarkan lagu dari MP3 di atas kasurku.

"Hei, berbaik hatilah pada bukumu. Buka pelan-pelan, jangan sekasar itu. Tulisannya juga tidak akan lari, kok." Kata Donghae hyung. Kau yang seharusnya berbaik hati pada yeojya. Jangan menyakiti perasaan mereka terus.

"Hei, Kyu, apa Minnie sudah menceritakan padamu." Katanya lagi. Minnie? Dia memanggil sungmin dengan sebutan 'Minnie'? Setahuku hanya aku dan beberapa teman dekat Sungmin yang memanggilnya begitu. Kenapa ia ikut memanggil Sungmin dengan nama kecilnya? Sudah seberapa dekat mereka?

"Tentang kencan kalian hari minggu nanti?" kataku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku tugasku.

"Hmm.. kau sudah tahu? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku dan Minnie. Cocok tidak?" seratus persen tidak.

"Tidak." Jawabku. Ranjangku berderit. Kurasa Donghae hyung bangkit dari ranjangku. Aku memutar kursiku sehingga aku menghadap padanya. Kukira ia akan marah karena jawabanku. Ternyata dia malah tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tidak cocok bagaimana? Aku tampan, Minnie manis. Cocok, kan? Jangan-jangan kau cemburu karena tidak ada gadis yang bisa kau ajak kencan di hari minggu, ya?"

"Aku tidak sepertimu, Hyung. Jauhi Sungmin. Jangan kau goda dia." kataku.

"Memangnya aku namja yang jahat apa?"

"Kau pikir? Sudah berapa yeojya yang kau campakkan, eoh? Sudah berapa yeojya yang kau buat menangis? Sudah berapa yeojya yang kau sakiti perasaannya? Tidak bosankah kau mendapat tamparan dari mereka? Tidak sakitkah pipimu ditampar oleh mereka?" aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku tidak ingin pemandangan yang kulihat tadi terjadi pada Sungmin.

"Lalu? Kau pikir aku jahat karena seperti itu? Tidak, Kyu, aku tidak jahat. Aku jujur pada mereka, jika aku sudah bosan dengan mereka, aku jujur dan melepaskan mereka. Toh ereka yang datang sendiri padaku, walau mereka tahu seperti apa diriku."

"Dan apakah kau harus memberi mereka kenangan indah dan kemudian kau campakkan mereka? Kalau kau memang tidak menyukai mereka, katakan. Tolak perasaan mereka. Walau menyakitkan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada memberi mereka harapan semua." Nada bicaraku mulai tinggi.

"Katakan, apa kau menyukai Sungmin? Apa kau tidak rela jika dia aku rebut? Kalau memang iya, kenapa kau tidak mengambilnya dariku. Mumpung aku belum memberinya 'kenangan indah'." Donghae hyung memandangku dengan tatapan menantang.

"Tidak semudah itu. Kau tidak akan mengerti." Kataku. Donghae hyung mendengus sambil tersenyum miring.

"Geopjaengiya." Katanya.

"Mwo?"

"Geopjaengiya. Masih tidak dengar. Aku mengatakan kau pengecut."

Orang ini. Aku maju dan mendorong Donghae hyung hingga terjerembab jatuh di kasurku. Aku duduk di perutnya, kerah bajunya ku tarik dan kupandang ia dengan pandangan marahku.

"Kau, asal kau tahu, Sungmin tulus menyukaimu. Dan aku tidak rela jika kau mempermainkannya. Ia terlalu baik untuk kau permainkan." Geramku.

"Kalau begitu selamatkan dia. kau menyukainya, tapi kau tidak bisa menyelamatkannya dari namja jahat sepertiku. Kau sama saja dengan menyerahkannya pada kematian." Donghae Hyung memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku dan dengan gerakan cepat ia membalik tubuhku. Kini keadaan berbalik, Donghae hyung berada di atasku.

"Anak kecil sebaiknya belajar yang rajin. Jangan ikut campur masalah orang dewasa." Ujarnya. Ia melepaskan cengkramanku dari kerahnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

"Sial!"

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

.

.

**Donghae Pov**

Bocah sialan. Suka sekali ikut campur masalah orang dewasa. Kyuhyun, aku tahu ia sudah lama tahu bagaimana kelakuanku. Tapi kubiarkan saja. Toh, itu tidak mengganggu satu sama lain. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkannya ikut campur lebih dalam. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin memiliki Sungmin? Dia sendiri saja tidak berani menjadikan Sungmin miliknya.

Hari masih belum terlalu malam, aku mengambil kunci mobilku dan pergi keluar rumah. Aku malah berada satu tempat dengan bocah itu. mobilku melaju kencang menembus jalanan Seoul. Tujuanku hanya satu, apartemen seorang teman yeojya ku. Bukan, yang ini bukan termasuk korbanku. Aku tidak tega menjadikan gadis semanis dan sepolos dia sebagai korbanku. Ia hanya temanku saja.

Aku turun dari mobil setelah memarkirkan mobilku di basement gedung apartemennya. Dengan cekatan aku melangkah menuju lift dan memencet tombol lima belas. Aku sudah sering kemari. Jadi tidak sulit untukku menuju apartemennya. Lift berhenti, dan pintunya terbuka. Aku menyusuri lorong lantai lima belas dan berhenti di sebuah pintu bertulisakan 215. Kupencet bel rumah dan tak lama terdengar sebuah suara wanita dari dalam.

"Ini aku. Buka pintunya, Hyukkie." Kataku dari luar. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yeojya manis. Lee Hyukjae, atau Eunhyuk, itulah yeojya yang berdiri di depanku. Ia mengenakan t-shirt dan celana pendek, rambutnya ia gerai, terlihat manis.

"Ada apa malam-malam kemari? Tumben sekali." Katanya.

"Kuceritakan didalam. Ayo." Seperti dirumah sendiri, aku mengajak Eunhyuk masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen. Sampai diruang tengah, Eunhyuk menahanku. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Nanti kuceritakan. Ayo." Aku kembali menarik tangannya.

.

.

"Kurasa Kyuhyun benar, Hae. Sudah saatnya kau berhenti menjadi seperti ini." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menyisir rambutku. Aku sedang tiduran dipangkuannya. Dan aku paling suka saat ia menyisir rambutku dengan posisi seperti ini. Ditambah kami berdua duduk di beranda apartemen Eunhyuk. Didekat Eunhyuk aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri, mengungkapkan semua yang kurasakan tanpa perlu disaring. Semua mengalir begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bisa." Gumamku halus.

"Bisa, Hae pasti bisa. Aku yakin."

"Sulit, Hyukkie, aku pernah mencobanya, dan aku tidak terbiasa. Aku biasa bersama dengan wanita-wanita itu, dan tiba-tiba mereka menghilanng. Aku merasa seperti bukan diriku. Aku merasa… aneh." Ceritaku. Sudah kubilang, kan.

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa saja. Jadi bagaimana? Berminat berhenti?"

"Mollayo." Ujarku. Aku berbalik dan merangkul pinggang ramping Eunhyuk. Kucium kecil perut ratanya yang tertutupi t-shirt.

"Hae, geli." Eunhyuk terkikik pelan sambil menjauhkan bahuku. Aku kembali terlentang di pangkuannya. Aku tersenyum memandang wajah cemberut Eunhyuk.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau jadi jelek nanti." Godaku. Eunhyuk malah membuang muka. Aku bangkit dan memandangnya dengan tatapan bercanda. Bukannya memandangku, ia malah membalik badannya. Langsung saja kupeluk dari belakang. Kuletakkan daguku di pundaknya. Eunhyuk tetap diam, kueratkan pelukanku.

"Jangan marah, ne? aku hanya bercanda. Hyukkie cantik, kok." Rayuku. Aku tahu Eunhyuk tidak bisa berlama-lama marah padaku. Benar saja, Eunhyuk berbalik walau wajahnya masih cemberut. "Mianhae."

"Kau ini benar-benar." Dengusnya. Aku nyengir. "Berhentilah menjadi playboy. Aku serius."

"Entahlah, Sayang. Aku juga bingung." Aku sering memanggil Eunhyuk seperti itu. Dan Eunhyuk tidak keberatan.

"Kalau begitu jauhi, siapa namanya tadi?" Eunhyuk menerawang mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Sungmin?" sahutku.

"Nah, itu dia. Sungmin. Jauhi dia, bukankah Kyuhyun menyukainya? Seharusnya kau mendukung adikmu. Bukan malah bertengkar dengannya." Tutur Eunhyuk.

"Siapa cepat, dia dapat, Hyukkie."

"Huuh, kau ini benar-benar. Terserah padamu saja. Tapi aku serius, cobalah berhenti walau sesulit apapun itu. Atau paling tidak, jangan kau ganggu Sungmin."

"Akan kucoba. Tapi aku tidak janji." Eunhyuk memutar matanya. Aku mengacak gemas rambut Eunhyuk.

"Hari ini, aku menginap, ya?" kataku. Aku sudah biasa menginap di apartemen Eunhyuk. Tenang saja, aku tidak tidur sekamar dengan Eunhyuk. Aku tidur di kamar tamu, dan aku juga tidak akan menyelinap malam-malam hanya untuk tidur di kamar Eunhyuk. Begini-begini aku tidak mau berhubungan badan dengan yeojya yang tidak benar-benar kucintai.

Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. Kami masuk ke dalam apartemen. Terkadang aku bingung, aku sudah lama menjalin hubungan pertemanan seperti ini dengan Eunhyuk. Terlihat tidak normal bukan? Bukankah ini lebih dari sekedar hubungan pertemanan, tapi hingga saat ini aku tidak merasakan perasaan aneh saat didekat Eunhyuk. Atau mungkin perasaan itu akan muncul, tapi belum sekarang. Yah, sedikit banyak, aku berharap Eunhyuk memiliki sebuah perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman padaku. Karena bagiku, selama aku menjalin hubungan dengan yeojya, hanya bersama Eunhyuk sajalah aku merasa nyaman. Walau kami hanya sebatas berteman.

Kita adalah apa yang kita perankan, jadi berhati-hatilah dalam memilih peran. Dan untukku, peran apa yang sedang kumainkan? Drama apa yang sedang kami mainkan?

**Donghae Pov End**

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>RAEMI CURCOL AREA<strong>

Eotthokae? bosenin ya?

hehehe... mianhae ^^

sebenernya Mi berencana menjadikan Siwon sebagai kakaknya Kyuhyun,

tapi kok nggak banget gitu kesannya kalo Siwon jadi playboy.

nggak image-nya

(Donghae:: jadi image gw playboy gitu?|Author:: ^^v)

wanna review now? :)


	2. Chapter 2

****Tittle :: Picture Of You

Main Cast :: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin

Slight :: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk), Choi Sooyoung

Annyeong,, Mi datang membawa updatean :D kalau ditotal udah dua fict yang Mi update. masih kurang dua lagi... :D yang nunggu updateannya, di tunggu aja. karena memang Mi lagi agak lemot. maklum, mendekati UTS, hehehe.. ^^

Oke, seperti biasa, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO PLAGIAT, NO BASHING**. Gomawo.. ^^

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

**PICTURE OF YOU**

**CHAPTER2**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Semalam Donghae hyung tidak pulang. Aku yakin, dia pasti pergi ke apartemen Eunhyuk noona. Pelarian Donghae hyung jika ia kesal bukanlah sebuah bar atau club malam seperti orang kebanyakan. Ia akan lari ke apartemen Eunhyuk noona. Terkadang aku bingung kenapa gadis sebaik ia betah bersama dengan Donghae hyung. Pernah sekali kutanya pada Eunhyuk noona, ia hanya menjawab, "Donghae tidak sejahat yang kau lihat, Kyu. Ia hanya masih sakit hati karena Jessica. Aku yakin ia akan segera berubah."

Nyatanya, walau sudah bertahun-tahun, Donghae hyung tetap seorang player. Semua karena yeojya bernama Jessica. Ia mengaku ia mencintai Donghae hyung. Tapi ia berselingkuh dengan teman Donghae hyung. Sejak itu Donghae hyung mengatakan ingin membalas sakit hatinya pada semua yeojya. Dan beginilah, ia mempermainkan perasaan yeojya sebagai bentuk balas dendamnya.

Kuparkir motorku didepan pagar rumah Sungmin. Agenda pagi yang selalu kulakukan. Menjemput Sungmin dan berangkat bersamanya. Baru saja kulepas helm-ku, pintu rumah Sungmin terbuka dan muncullah Sungmin, Lee ahjumma, dan Sungjin, adik Sungmin yang masih kelas enam SD. Aku menganggukkan kepala pada Lee ahjumma. Lee ahjumma balas tersenyum padaku.

"Pagi, Ahjumma." Sapaku.

"Pagi, Kyu. Kau semakin tampan saja." Pujinya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Tanpa kusadari Sungmin sudah naik keatas motorku.

"Helm." Pintanya. Kusodorkan helm pada Sungmin yang langsung dipakainya.

"Kyuhyun hyung, kapan-kapan ajari aku main game lagi, ya?" teriak Sungjin.

"Ne, aku pasti akan mengajarimu, Sungjin-ah." Balasku.

"Andwae! Sungjin, kau harus rajin belajar, sebentar lagi kau ujian!" protes Sungmin.

"Ish! Noona menyebalkan." Sungjin berlari masuk. Aku menyalakan motorku dan melaju meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

Aku selalu menikmati momen saat aku menjemput Sungmin dan berangkat bersamanya. Rasanya Sungmin benar-benar milikku. Pernah karena kedekatan kami, ada murid yang menggosipkan kami pacaran. Jujur, aku senang sekali saat itu dan berharap Sungmin benar-benar menjadi kekasihku. Tapi Sungmin malah mengatakan kami hanya sahabat biasa. Akhirnya gosip itu memudar seiring waktu.

"Min, kau serius akan pergi dengan Donghae hyung besok minggu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini." Jawabnya pasti. Kau tahu seperti apa dia, Min. Kau bahkan pernah melihatnya mencampakkan salah seorang kekasihnya. Dan kau masih mengharapkan namja seperti dia?

"Min, tidak bisakah, kau batalkan acaramu dengannya. Kau tahu Donghae hyung seperti apa, kan? Aku hanya tidak mau kau menjadi seperti yeojya yang pernah bersama Hyung-ku."

"Kyu, kau tahu aku menyukai Donghae oppa. Mana bisa kulepaskan kesempatan seperti ini. Aku tahu mungkin aneh menyukai namja seperti Donghae oppa, tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya. Mian, Kyu, aku tidak bisa berhenti."

Tidak, Min, bukan salahmu. Cinta tidak pernah salah. Salahku yang tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Kurasa benar kata Donghae hyung. Aku ini pengecut. Aku tidak bisa menyelematkan yeojya yang kucintai. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyerahkanmu pada namja seperti Donghae hyung. Aku takut, jika aku mencegahmu, maka akan menghancurkan hubungan kita.

"Min." Kugenggam tangannya. "Berjanjilah jika Donghae hyung menyakitimu, kau hanya akan menangis padaku." Kurasa untuk saat ini aku akan menjaga Sungmin dari jarak jauh.

"Ne, aku janji, Kyu."

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Donghae Pov**

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dikamarku dan melihat jam dinding. Baru jam delapan pagi. Kurasa Eunhyuk belum bangun. Nyatanya belum terdengar suara perkakas dari dspur. Aku masih berada di apartemen Eunhyuk. Apartemen ini sudah seperti rumah keduaku. Aku sering menginap disini. Bahkan beberapa pakaianku ada disini.

Awalnya Appa sangat tidak setuju aku sering menginap dirumah Eunhyuk. Tentu saja karena kimi tidak memiliki status apa-apa. Tapi setelah kakak perempuan Eunhyuk datang dan memohon izin pada Appa, baru aku mulai dibolehkan menginap di apartemen Eunhyuk.

Alasan kakak Eunhyuk memperbolehkanku tinggal bersama adiknya karena ia tidak bisa sering mengunjungi adiknya. Ditambah lagi orangtua mereka sibuk mengurusi perusahaan mereka di luar negeri. Apartemen ini memiliki empat kamar, terdiri dari kamar Eunhyuk, kamar kakak perempuannya, kamar orang tua mereka, dan kamar untukku.

Setelah berpakaian, aku keluar kamar. Benar, masih sepi. Hari ini Eunhyuk tidak ada kuliah. Aku tahu semua jadwal Eunhyuk. Setiap awal minggu, aku selalu menyuruh Eunhyuk memberitahuku jadwal kuliahnya. Bahkan jika ada perubahan, aku menyuruhnya memberitahuku juga. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Eunhyuk. Memonitor Eunhyuk, mungkin itu ungkapan yang lebih pas. Berlebihan? Memangnya kenapa, aku hanya ingin menjaga orang yang kusayangi.

Kamar Eunhyuk adalah kamar yang paling mudah ditemukan. Karen ahanya pintu kamar Eunhyuk saja yang berwarna putih dengan gantungan bertuliskan "Hyukkie's Room". Kuketuk pintu kamar Eunhyuk, tapi tidak ada sahutan. Pasti masih tidur. Kuketuk sekali lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Pelan-pelan, aku memutar kenop pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Tidak dikunci, aku masuk saja.

"Hyukkie?" panggilku pelan. Hening, kulihat di kasurnya masih ada gundukan manusia. Benar belum bangun. Kudekati ranjang Eunhyuk tanpa menutup pintu. Aku berjongkok disamping Eunhyuk. Wajah Eunhyuk saat tidur sangat polos dan manis. Namja yang bisa mendapatkan gadis semanis ini pasti sangat beruntung.

"Hyukkie, bangun." Ku usap rambutnya. Eunhyuk menggeliat pelan, tapi matanya masih terpejam. Aku mencoba membangunkannya lagi. Kali ini berhasil, mata Eunhyuk sedikit mengerut dan terbuka sedikit.

"Ngh, siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Eunhyuk memandangku. "Mwo? Hae? Kenapa bisa disini?" pekiknya.

"Membangunkanmu." Jawabku. Eunhyuk menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa harus masuk ke kamar?"

"Kupanggil kau tidak menjawab."

Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam delapan."

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk melompat dari ranjangnya dan berlari ke dapur. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

.

.

Setelah sarapan, aku membantu Eunhyuk mencuci piring. Begini-begini aku masih tahu adat untuk membantu pemilik rumah. Eunhyuk sedikit menguap. Sedikit usil, aku mencipratkan air kran ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya bingung. Mata Eunhyuk mengerjap lucu. Manis, aku tidak pernah menyangka Eunhyuk akan terlihat semanis ini.

"Biar kau tidak mengantuk." Jawabku.

"Hehehe.. gomawo. Ah, Hae, tolong kau lanjutkan sebentar. Aku harus mandi." Eunhyuk melenggang pergi ke kamarnya. Yah, setidaknya cucian kami tingal sedikit.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, ponselku berdering. Aish, aku malas mengambilnya. Kudiamkan saja ponsel itu. Entah perasaanku atau apa, semakin kudiamkan, semakin keras ponsel itu berdering. Dengan sekali sentak, kusahut ponselku di meja makan dan menempelkannya di telingaku.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Oppa..."

Siapa ini? Kujauhkan ponselku dan membaca tulisan di layarnya, Choi Sooyoung. Oh, ternyata yeojya manja ini. Cih, aku malas berurusan dengannya.

"Ne, apa?"

"Kok sewot gitu, sih, Oppa? Aku kan kangen padamu." Ujarnya dengan nada manja. Hah, benar-benar memuakkan. Alasanku menerimanya hanya karena ia cantik dan sebagai penghilang rasa penat. Sisanya, tidak ada yang spesial.

"Oppa, hari ini kau ada kuliah?"

"Ani."

"Kau ada acara? Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

"Aku sedang malas, aku lelah, Sooyoung-ah. Kapan-kapan saja, ne?" tolakku.

"Aaah... kok begitu, Oppa? Ya sudah, deh. Terserah Oppa saja. Saranghae." Telpon tertutup. Aku malas membalas ucapan cintanya. Bagiku, dari semua yeojya yang pernah bersamaku, hanya Eunhyuk yang membuatku nyaman. Ia tidak terlalu manja, bahkan ia jarang manja padaku. Ia juga yeojya yang tidak suka centil jika didepan umum, Eunhyuk lebih bersikap sederhana dan apa adanya. Itu yang membuat Eunhyuk terlihat manis.

"Dari siapa, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hanya Sooyoung." Jawabku.

"Pacarmu?"

"Bukan, hanya pelepas penat saja."

Eunhyuk memandangku tidak suka. "Jangan begitu, Hae. Bagaimanapun juga ia kekasihmu. Kalau bagimu ia adalah pelepas penatmu, berarti aku juga sama dengannya."

Aku tersentak. Tak pernah ada di otakku, terbesit sebuah pikiran yang mengatakan Eunhyuk adalah pelepas penatku. Eunhyuk adalah segalanya bagiku. Ia adalah orang yang mengerti diriku. Hanya Eunhyuk yang bisa membuatku melepas topeng bajinganku dan membuatku menjadi diriku apa adanya. Hanya ia yang bisa membuatku terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu. Jangan lagi berkata begitu. Kau lebih berharga dari mereka, Hyukkie." Desisku.

"Kalau begitu jangan menganggapnya sebagai pelepas penatmu." Eunhyuk menangkup wajahku.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan dia. Kejam memang, tapi akan lebih kejam jika kau hanya memberinya harapan semu. Sudah berapa lama kau pacaran dengannya?"

"Baru seminggu." Jawabku. Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Aku tahu ia sedikit kecewa. Well, mungkin saangat kecewa.

"Hae, berhentilah begini. aku tahu kau adalah namja yang baik. Lupakan masa lalumu dengan yeojya itu. Tidak semua yeojya sama sepertinya." Nasehat Eunhyuk. Ya, memang tidak, tapi bagiku tetap sama. hanya kau dan Umma saja yang kuanggap berbeda. Sisanya sama saja. Lalu, apakah aku juga akan mencampakkan Sungmin jika aku sudah bosan? Dimataku, Sungmin hampir mendekati Eunhyuk. Ia yeojya imut dengan hati yang lembut. Tapi aku merasa sulit lepas dari dunia sekarang ini.

"Sulit untukku, Hyukkie."

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku yakin. Aku akan selalu membantumu saat kau membutuhkanku."

Kuraup tubuh mungil Eunhyuk. "Berjanjilah padaku."

"Ne, aku berjanji."

.

.

Aku dan Eunhyuk sedang berada di pasar swalayan untuk membeli perlengkapan sehari-hari. Awalnya Eunhyuk berniat pergi sendiri, tapi aku memaksa ikut. Sudah kubilang, kan, aku ini selalu memonitor kegiatan Eunhyuk. Kemana pun ia pergi, aku hatus ikut.

Aku mendorong trolli sedangkan Eunhyuk memilih barang kebutuhan. Kami seperti sepasang suami istri saja.

"Hae, mau makan malam di rumah atau diapartemenku?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin makan bersamamu." Jawabku. Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan salah satu kekasihku, tapi karena pembicaraan sebelum pergi, aku jadi malas untuk pergi. Kubatalkan saja.

"Baiklah, Hae mau makan apa?"

"Soup ayam." Jawabku. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan berjalan kearah stan daging. Eunhyuk memilih daging ayam yang akan ia masak. Setelah selesai, kami membayar di kasir dan menuju parkiran. Karena kali ini belanjaan kami banyak, jadi aku dan Eunhyuk harus mendorong trolli sampai mobil. Saat baru keluar dari gedung, aku mendengar seorang Ahjumma berbisik.

"Wah, mereka serasi sekali. Pasti pengantin baru." Komentarnya. Aku tersenyum dan tertawa tipis.

"Kenapa tertawa, Hae? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Eunhyuk. Aku menoleh memandang Eunhyuk yang menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Ada seorang Ahjumma mengira kita pasangan pengantin baru." Kataku. Wajah Eunhyuk memerah. Pasti malu. "Yeobo, kenapa wajahmu merah?" godaku.

"Aish, Hae, jangan memanggilku begitu. Aku malu."

"Hahahaha... oke, oke. Tapi kurasa kita memang serasi. Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti kita menikah?"

"Eh?" pekiknya.

"Hanya bercanda. Kuliah saja belum selesai. Selasaikan saja dulu sekolah kita. Kalau kita sudah hidup mapan dan ternyata aku harus melamarmu, aku akan melamarmu. Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak? Aku jarang mengatakan hal seperti ini, lho." Kataku jujur. Aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan hal seserius ini pada kekasihku yang lain. Hanya pada Eunhyuk aku bisa seperti ini.

"Terserah padamu saja." Jawabnya.

Aku dan Eunhyuk memasukkan belanjaan ke bagasi mobilku. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan kami.

"Donghae oppa?" pekik suara itu. Aku dan Eunhyuk menoleh. Sooyoung? Bagaimana ia bisa ada disini. Sooyoung berlari mendekatiku dan Eunhyuk. "Oppa, apa-apaan ini? Kau bilang kau malas, kau lelah, bahkan kau menolak ajakanku, tapi kenapa kau pergi bersama yeojya ini? Memangnya siapa dia? Sampai kau mengabaikanku?"

"Ehm, kurasa kau salah paham, Agashi. Aku hanya.." Eunhyuk mencoba menjelaskan pada Sooyoung, tapi ku potong.

"Sudah, diam saja, Hyukkie. Sooyoung-ah, kita putus." Vonisku. Aku bisa melihat Eunhyuk dan Sooyoung tersentak.

"Oppa!" sentaknya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Kau manja. Aku tidak suka. Aku lebih menyukai yeojya seperti Eunhyuk." Ujarku. Aku sengaja merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk. Kilatan dimata Sooyoung semakin terlihat.

"Kau! Kau pasti sudah menggodanya. Iya, kan?" suara meninggi. Eunhyuk hanya diam. "Cih, dasar yeojya menjijikkan. Tidak usah bersikap sok polos kau!"

"Mianhae." Ujar Eunhyuk pelan.

"Hyukkie, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak salah sama sekali." Belaku. Tapi bukannya meredakan amarah Sooyoung, amarahnya malah makin terpancing.

"YA! Oppa! Kenapa kau membelanya? Kau benar-benar!"

PLAK!

"Choi Sooyoung!" bentakku. Yeojya ini, dia berani menampar Eunhyuk. Tanganku terangkat untuk membalasnya. Tapi Eunhyuk mencegahku, ia menggeleng. Dengan berat hati, kuturunkan kembali tanganku. Aku memandang marah pada Sooyoung.

"Kau, pergi sekarang juga. Mumpung aku masih bisa bersikap baik padamu." Usirku.

"Aku pergi. Tapi perlu kau ingat, kau akan menyesal sudah menolakku hari ini." Ancamnya kemudian pergi. Setelah kepergian Sooyoung, aku memutar tubuh Eunhyuk untuk menghadapku dan melihat bekas tamparan Sooyoung. Pipinya merah. Tanganku terulur merabanya.

"Ish.." ringis Eunhyuk.

"Perih?"

"Tidak terlalu. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Bakan dalam keadaan seperti ini ia masih memikirkan ku. Padahal ia yang terluka. Ia yang terkena imbasnya. Aku peluk Eunhyuk. Sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Karenaku, Eunhyuk terluka. Karena diriku, Eunhyuk menjadi koraban.

"Mianhae, Hyukkie. Karena aku kau jadi begini."

"Gwaenchana, Hae. Jangan pikirkan aku." Jawabnya. Kulepas pelukanku dan kutatap wajahnya yang masih bisa tersenyum walau sudah disakiti. Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum. Padahal seharusnya kau marah padaku. Bahkan jika kau mau, kau boleh menamparku.

"Tampar aku." Ujarku lirih.

"Ani. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu. Pipi ini bukan tempat untuk mendaratnya sebuah tamparan. Pipi ini untuk dibelai dengan sayang." Eunhyuk membelai pipiku lemut. Baru kali ini aku merasakan belaian lembut nan hanyat dari seorang yeojya selain dari ibuku. Kutangkap tangan Eunhyuk yang mengusap pipiku. Aku merendahkan wajahku dan mencium pipi Eunhyuk yang terkenap tamparan Sooyoung. Pipi lembut ini juga bukan tempat mendarat sebuah tamparan. Pipi ini tempatku memeberikan kecupan sayang.

**Donghae Pov End**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Hari ini sekolah selesai lebih awal. Aku sengaja mengajak Sungmin berjalan-jalan di mall. Yah, sekedar melepas penat. Hampir semua toko kami singgahi. Aku bahkan membelikan Sungmin sebuah kalung berbandul kelinci untuk Sungmin. Awalnya ia memang menolak, tapi setelah kupasangkan di lehernya, Sungmin diam juga. Kalung itu sangat cantik dilehernya.

Karena waktu sudah menunjukkan jam satu siang, aku mengajak Sungmin pulang. Ia pasti capek berkeliling Mall seharian ini. Saat berjalan bersama di parkiran mobil, aku seperti melihat mobil Donghae hyung. Memang untuk menuju tempat parkir motor, kami harus melewati parkir mobil dulu. Semakin dekat, semakin terlihat beberapa sosok yang berdiri di dekat mobil Donghae hyung.

Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, ada Eunhyuk noona, Donghae hyung, dan seorang yeojya yang tidak aku kenal. Sengaja aku berjlan sedikit lambat bersama Sungmin. Aku berniat memperhatikan mereka. Astaga, yeojya itu menampar Eunhyuk noona! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Eunhyuk noona jadi korban tamparan. Apa yang dipikirkan Donghae hyung hingga bisa membuat yeojya semanis Eunhyuk noona menjadi korbannya?

Donghae hyung mengangkat tangannya ingin menampar balas yeojya yang tadi menampar Eunhyuk noona, tapi tangan Eunhyuk noona menahan Donghae hyung. Ya Tuhan, seharusnya Donghae hyung bersyukur dibela gadis sebaik Eunhyuk noona. Walau tidak terlalu dekat, tapi, jika Donghae hyung hingga membuat Eunhyuk noona menangis, ia akan berhadapan denganku.

Yeojya itu pergi setelah Donghae hyung mengusirnya. Donghae hyung memeriksa tubuh Eunhyuk noona untuk memastikannya baik-baik saja. Eunhyuk noona membelai pipi Donghae hyung sambil berucap sesuatu. Sayang aku tidak bisa mendengar yang mereka bicarakan. Tangan Donghae hyung menangkap tangan Eunhyuk noona yang membelainya. Astaga, ia mencium pipi Eunhyuk noona. Walau hanya di pipi, tapi... tunggu, Sungmin!

Aku langsung memutar tubuhku dihadapan Sungmin danmemeluknya. Menghalangi Sungmin melihat Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk noona. Aku tidak mau Sungmin sampai sakit hati apalagi sampai menangis. Belum-belum, Sungmin sudah menangis karena Donghae hyung, entah apa yang akan kulakukan padanya nanti. Mungkin aku bisa menghajarnya hingga masuk rumah sakit. Cukup gawat hingga harus dirawat intensif.

"Kyu, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin. Kurasa ia tidak melihatnya.

"Biarkan begini sebentar." Gumamku. Sungmin hanya diam. Aku menoleh, melihat Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk noona. Mereka sudah tidak ada, kurasa mereka sudah masuk ke mobil. Benar saja, selang beberapa saat, mobil Donghae hyung terlihat meninggalkan parkiran. Aku melepas pelukanku dari Sungmin dan menggandengnya ke parkiran motorku. Aku bersumpah, jika Donghae hyung membuat Sungmin berada di situasi seperti Eunhyuk noona, tak akan ku ampuni dia. Tidak perduli ia kakakku atau siapaku. Jika ia berani menyakiti hati yeojya yang kusukai, aku tak segan-segan menghabisinya. Kupastikan itu.

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>RAEMI CURCOL AREA<strong>

Ini updatean yang dicari readers ^^

semoga suka.. :)

Untuk fict lain, di tunggu aja, ne? :)

**endahhyukiELF** :: annyeong chingu.. :) hmm,, kayaknya yang bakal sakit hati si epil deh :D *lirik Kyuhyun* wah,, sampe bawa banner segala, apatuh tulisannya? "Kag Rae Mi Daebak!" oh, makasih.. makasih :D #PLAK!

**Celi eonnie** :: ini udah di update. tuh udah dibanyakin haehyuk-nya. kalo kurang banyak, banyakin sendiri :D (caranya? =.=')

**Park HyunRa** :: emang nggak beres nih si abang ikan. ckckck... (DH: Ya! kau kira siapa yang bikin gw kayak gini? | Author: emang siapa, Oppa? | DH: ELO! *nggak nyantai* | Auhtor: :D) nah lho, chingu, kalau Hae sama chingu, nanti Unyuk sama siapa?

**ressijewelll** :: hmm... dibuat sakit gimana chingu? ditusuk-tusuk pake pisau gitu? #PLAK! wah, chingu KMS, ya? sampe kayak gitu dukungnya :D

**Leeyasmin** :: uhuk, chingu sedih ya? jangan sedih, ne? :( aku juga baru sadar, kalau Kyuhyun itu so sweet banget. duh.. jadi inget aku sama mantanku. hahaha.. :D (malah curcol) tenang aja chingu, Kyumin pasti kubuat bersatu. dan untuk Haehyuk, akan ada kejutan nanti, hahaha.. :D

**rikha-chan** :: hahaha.. :D iya tuh chingu, Donghae emang payah, ngakunya playboy tapi nggak tau begituan :D eh, chingu2, disini Kyuhyun baru sehat, jadi dia nggak playboy dulu. nanti kalo agak error, baru playboy lagi :D #gampared by Kyu :D

ne, semoga suka dengan fict Mi yang ini :)

wanna review no? :)


End file.
